


一场迟到的成人礼

by 直言 (solar135)



Category: RPS, 庆余年
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar135/pseuds/%E7%9B%B4%E8%A8%80
Summary: NC17第二人称小树林play
Relationships: 陈道明/张若昀, （伪）庆帝/范闲
Kudos: 9





	一场迟到的成人礼

寻常新生入学都是家长们开着车送来大包小包，还得帮忙进寝室拾掇，只有你轻装上阵。

你让他在门口对面的街道把你放下，三步并两步麻溜地过了街，两手空空扎进了青年们的人海茫茫。

你还在生气。

明明已经成年，也觉得算是半脚踏入了社会，他还是不愿意碰你。

什么生日快乐成年礼啊居然是毫无诚意的一部手机，连个借着微醺的索吻都吝啬得推开。

满腹牢骚持续到大学新生报道还没消散。

他知道你打算孤身一人入学，便执意来送你，你无言地上车，坐在副驾驶上，细长的手指伸在窗边专心感受着气流划过肌肤的感触，一副很是适应这种自得其乐的样子。

一路缄默，直到离开也没留什么话。

你没有回头，所以也没有发现他目送你进了校门，停在路边抽了很久的烟。

也不知道是怕你忽然不耐烦想一出是一出地掉头跑走溜了，还是在思考某些事情的可行性。

你去了宿舍，看室友铺盖卷什么的都垫好了，床位数减一后再乘三倍的人头在里面攒动，你就不太想在里面呆了。

说走就走是你一向的脾气，至少现在还是这样，此刻的你还无法想像在这所学校锤炼后步入真正的世界时，你会学会妥协。

你找到班主任说服了对方凭借家长签字的假条可以回家过夜。

但也不能天天都不落脚学校，你就去买了个睡袋，实在不放你走的时候可以对付着在床板上躺一宿。

等你毕业了班主任才会知道假条上的家长签字是你找班上同学代签的，现在他对你最大的操心是你入学没两个月就在嘴唇左下侧打了唇洞，换着各种惹人非议的金属环或者小亮钉在学校招摇过市。

而你的家长根本请不动，倒不是你不配合，只是登记在学校联系信息上那个号码总是在接听之后手动被人转到了什么助理秘书等等人的手里，说着不着边际的客套推脱话，又是不了了之。

班主任没有办法，只能找你谈心。

可惜很少有能正经把你堵住时候，何况这种事情在电影学院好像显得不是特别严重，忙于百来号学生安排学习的工作，班主任最后也有些气馁放弃了。

半年多后他知道了你不是睡袋凑合在学校寝室，就是假签后在外面浪着，拐弯抹角地听说了酒吧里放着最嗨的伴奏你都能就地睡着，终于决定好好和你谈谈。

对他你是不愿意躲的，就直直地迎了上去。

接近傍晚的时候他进来校园，在教学楼一隅等你。

别人只以为是你家中长辈，看你们走向枝繁叶茂的林区也未多想。

他穿着呢绒风衣，哪怕墨镜与围巾遮住大半张脸依旧是挺拔出众的，而你稚气未脱，虽然有自高中起就是风云人物带来的满满自信，但在对方的阅历加持下的风度与仪态里，还是有些拘谨。

你或许是不怕头破血流的，只怕时不我待。

走到没有闲杂人等、灌木丛都有半身高的地方，你就率先开口让他选择，现在就干了你，还是让你扭头出去路边拉个男人开房。

你不是这样无理取闹的人，冷静又独立了这么多年，不过是仗着一点想要证明不是自己一厢情愿的特权去任性一次。

懂事与任性这两个看起来冲突的特性在你身上融合的很好，但你这次不打算让对方继续端着长辈的架子，就把尊老爱幼的那一套收了起来，坦荡荡地张牙舞爪。

他沉吟片刻，却左顾言他地问起你的功课。

你没好气地反问他不是什么都知道吗。

他这下转过弯来，他原来是关心则乱，自投罗网，你小子早就知道他知道你的情况，憋着气等着他上门来。

若即若离的距离他自以为保持得很好，但没想到你已经摸清了他那些微妙的“只远观不可近玩焉”的想法。

大半年的时间没见，中间还跨了一个春节，熙熙攘攘的拜年活动里似乎曾远远错身而过过，又仿佛从没照过面。

除了看起来没怎么好好睡觉的黑眼圈之外，你比他想象的好多了，至少能在教学楼里找到你这一点让他放心许多。

这下说不好是谁对谁兴师问罪了。

他咳了一下，算是给自己挽了个尊，辩了一句“我只知道你一直很会给老师交差”，言下之意他是真心想问你学业如何。

你耸肩道：那你该了解我从来不愿意糊弄自己。

意思是该学的学，该补的补，既然决心要吃这碗饭，就没有说随随便便混着了事的。

这大概也是自中学以来老师一直容忍你，对你在校规边缘疯狂作死试探睁一只眼闭一只眼的重要原因。

你争取的总是在你自己身上拓展更多可能性的权利，却永远警惕提醒自己躯壳里的灵魂到底是谁。

他看你，穿着单薄的格子衬衫，留了个普通长辈角度看会觉得有点奇怪的发型，丰盈的唇边有颗吸引他注意力却又不好一直打量的可爱小钉。

外表真是看不出有比起同龄人来老成持重多少，可总是感觉哪里都是与众不同的。

天下间只有一个你能在这么个青稚的年纪就能勾住他的注意。

你们继续朝偏远处踱步，也不知道走到了哪儿了，反正人迹罕至，谈话就更加随意。

我本来是有计划的。

他说。

你呵呵一笑，有少年人的憨态可掬，还有年少者对年长者的不置可否：你的计划就是再过十年八年看我跌打滚爬之后是不是还是初心未改，再来？

他被你诘问住了。

当然不至于十年八年，但这种年长者单方面为你好的考验很难说应该持续多久，而且无论怎么说都对年少者是不公平的。

这种事情从来就没有公平，你轻描淡写地道，掏了根烟出来点燃。

哪来那么多岂在朝朝暮暮啊，你敢对我放手，我就敢马上约上三五个“成年人”把这个坎跨过去。反正你若是觉得等我经验丰富之后才有资格站在你面前，我让你赢。

你用着小年轻们最爱的显摆技巧吐着烟圈，像是走了一阵有点热一般，漫不经心地解开了两颗领口纽扣。

到时候初心改不改我是不知道，至少我会最快速度迎头赶上。说不定有学有样，拿你这一套去考验考验后辈们，做个体验派，就能感同身受地理解你现在的想法了。

他可能会被你的逻辑震撼吗？

你想。

他大概有一万种手段成熟的办法处理你和他之间这些事情，你唯一的筹码不过是赌他的不舍得。

见多识广者总是擅长取舍的，能让他犹豫不决，也算是一种值得自豪的证明吧？

你自嘲地笑了，摇头，找个块石头弯腰把烟灭了，用肩膀侧靠在树，拿鼻孔看人，道：

来干我啊，或者让我走。

他站到你面前，洞如观火：

看来你是学到了点东西，琢磨了多久？

你懒洋洋地转身，背靠树，侧颜，斜瞟他，道：大半年啊，基础课还没学完，怎么比得上你言传身教？

那我来教你。

他抵了上来，一手高抬搭在你头顶的树干，语气明明和平日里一模一样，可是危险的即视感却溢于言表。

是因为眼神中炸开的火焰还是因为那张脸只要肃然起来就可以不怒自威，亦或者是那些肢体语言在细微处带来的压迫感？

你不知道。

你往下滑了滑，拿腰骨与翘臀顶着树干，腿与树干成四十五角斜着撑在草地，仰望他。

你在好奇，你在观察，你在揣摩，你在学习。

激将法永远不要用在你掌握不了的人身上。

他说。

宛如师者传道。

枝繁叶茂的树荫将日暮西山的余晖挡了八九分，剩一丝光影绰绰落在你脸上，刚巧落在你黑白分明的玻璃体上的可能是一道暗幽。

你黯然的目光越过他那张普世审美观里通常认为是俊逸的面容去看看不到的天，道：可不咋地，人他妈的能掌握的唯有自己而已。寄希望他人——你让吗？他让吗？这个世界让吗？操！

他捕捉到你眼底借助仰头就能倒憋回去的丝许水色反光，尽管你很快就低头侧脸，一脚蹬地，想要直了身体趁机逃走。

但你还没站直双肩就被他牢牢抓住了，按了回树上重新倚着。

吻落下来了。

介于触景伤情与无病呻吟之间难以归类的小矫情还未愈酿充足就由施教者执鞭抽笞得四散。

他的舌尖专门在你血气饱满的唇下里外都勾了一圈，宛如测绘地貌又似按图索骥。

你在心里嘀咕他到底还是对你嘴巴上这小唇钉在意的。

有那么一阵儿你不知道手该往哪放，你本来在脑中模拟过很多次这样的场面，可是真正被柔软的湿濡物撬开唇缝后有些自持理性的东西就不复存在了。

你意识到你渴望这样的接触太久，久到一点点星火就可以燎遍沉睡的荒野，你犹如涸辙之鲋，以舌反追，急切地纠缠住入侵者，不依不饶。

你如同溺水者求生般试着抓住了他的衣领，残存一点意志控制住你自己，没失手拽脱他的围巾，他的手穿过你的胁下从后背处揽至你的腰，把你搂在臂弯里。

他的呼吸带着潮气喷洒在你的脸上，有时间你确实有把他呼出的气又吸了进去，让你有种与之交换过什么至亲至密的幻念；又因为呼气比真正的空气相对少一些氧气含量，吸多几次使你感到了逐渐窒息的错觉，不由提高了的吸气频率，急促到喘了起来。

他觉察到了你的窘迫，就想撤开，而你食髓知味，不愿轻易放过这份湿漉漉的缠绵，反客为主地双手都挂上了他的后颈。

这时有人说话的声音，从主路处由远及近传来，你以波光荡漾的两眼与他对视，有几分湖光潋滟晴方好的色气亦有几分少年意气强不羁的挑衅。

唇离齿别，藕断丝连，涎液挂在唇角，你放出一点舌尖舔了一下外唇，血色唇肉晶莹剔透。

他先给了你一个“别闹”的眼色，余光快速扫了一下周围，一脚尖挑了你原本抵在草地的后脚跟，手上使了力气搂住了重心失衡的你，平稳地把你放置在草坪上躺下。

然后他也跟着单腿跪了，双手拄在你脸左右，面朝着你支撑着，弓腰伏下来，灌木丛就在手边，只要不专门伸头进来瞅，对于大多数角度望过来都是死角，应该都看不见你倆。

你仰面朝天看他，忍不住嗤笑这风度有失的姿势，还有空用手在裤兜里掏了几下，拿出一管软膏状的东西，在他眼皮底下晃了晃。

他瞪你。

你天天把这玩意带身上？

你笑嘻嘻，指了指标识全无的白色软管。

怕什么，最多不过以为是护手霜。

脚步声与人声都近了，他的食指竖起来做了噤声动作，你耸肩，拧开了盖子，挤了一下透明的水溶剂在右手手指，再朝你摆手招摇。

黏性与流动性坚固的液态自指尖滑下，从指缝处蔓延到掌。

他眼睁睁看你分开腿，左手解开胯裆处的扣子，拉开拉链，手探进内裤，一脸认真研究手该怎么伸到屁股后面才能顺利给自己扩张润滑。

他现在真的体会到你的决心了。

你说的“现在干我”还真就是现在。

此刻脚步声与谈话声就在不远停住了，他单臂撑地，空出只手来攥着你的右手腕，警告你不要弄出奇怪的水渍声。

但你狡黠一笑，左手堂而皇之地解起了他的皮带。

他没有空余的手阻止你，除非他打算和你闹成一团，制造出更大的动静，只得任凭你抽掉了腰带，敞开了军营大门。

你又摸出了一个正方形的铝箔小袋，照例晃给你检阅了一下，再单手拿着用小巧可爱的虎牙咬着撕开，完了还叼着小袋一角，两指捻出来里面滑溜溜的橡胶制品。

他彻底服了你，干脆松了手，两手肘关节都落在你的耳边，仔细端详你。

就像是在分析你的肆意妄为还能多离谱，或是琢磨着等会没人的时候怎么打你的屁股。

总之你觉得他深邃的黝黑眼眸之中有着火山爆发的前的诡异宁静。

你厚着脸皮抓握起他的胯间之物。

你的手指均称修长，手掌宽厚，或许是与小时候被逼着练琴有关，也可能就只是天赋异禀，总之当它们灵活地轻拢慢拈时，很快就唤醒了他的兵刃，生疏却顺利地把半透明的成人用品套在了他的武器。

脚步声开始渐行渐远，但你们仍然保持了缄默状态，甚至有些大眼瞪小眼的架势。

他受不了你一面无辜地看他，一面执意扶着他的兵器找着角度入鞘，偏偏不得要领，尖端在只经受过两指推展的小口处打滑了几次，都放不进去，撩人更盛。

他皱着眉头，跪到你两腿之间，恶狠狠地抓住你的裤脚拽掉了左边的裤筒，将你的左腿架到了肩膀，再捏着右脚踝往外拉扯，掐着白嫩的腿根，拨开丘谷，挺身而入。

如果这是就是你想要的，年长者会给你一个教训。

青涩的果实剖开来享用需要不少准备，而你的急于求成省略了太多，因此引军入瓮的过程倍加艰难。

油润的柱体推开紧得过分的门户，一点点通过尽忠职守的环状肌肉，未必比瑟瑟发抖的你好上多少，过于紧绷的禁锢感显然不会让他的老二舒服到哪去，直到他能够把你操开之前，你们的低哼大多都是磨合期间的忍耐。

你固执地咬住唇钉坚持着，调整呼吸想要放松容纳，可惜实战经验确实匮乏，适得其反。

挫败感基本上就快要打败你了，理论与实践果然天壤之别。哪怕这个时候他要骂你一句自作自受，你也估计也会讪讪地忍气吞声。

他却没有说出你原本以为他会说的斥责话语。

你不知道，既然都已经走到这步，他自然不会再维持那个居高临下的身份立场。

轻柔的吻落在你的额头，鼻尖，脸颊，耳垂，有时候浅尝则止，有时候又含又舔。

你有些意外，有被分散到注意力。

衬衣不知何时悄然全开，打底的白背心都给掀了起来，跑步时会摇动起来的小白兔掌握在他手里，搓揉拿捏，任之塑形。

抗议的话没说出口，他的齿牙就品尝上了珍馐，两颗拨弄后快速立起来的小樱桃交替在他嘴里啄噬吮咬，玩弄得娇艳欲滴。

你脑中一炸，趁虚而入的利器继续深入狐穴，在你反应过来之前大半根都埋在了暖巢之中。

里面另有一番天地。

蜿蜒曲折的小径在铁蹄踏入后自觉地延展开了褶皱，微弱的防御失去了主观意志的配合，本能地迎刃而解。

拓开了狭窄的空间包容了陌生的侵略者的一切，那些钝痛逐渐消融在润滑剂或是肠壁自主产生的分泌物中。

悄悄运行起来的小心抽动，摩擦出丝丝电流，从交合处流窜全身，又酥又麻。

抽送的速度渐渐快了起来，薄薄的橡胶制品阻隔不了火热的体温，他只觉得你的泥泞幽谷灼热紧致，你却觉得他欺人太甚，冲撞过深。

自从前段环状凸起处不经意挤压过某处肉核后，你如受电击的表情就被他捕捉牢记，再次发起的进攻就是雷霆万钧的碾轧。

高频快速的进出总是精妙地控制好顶撞于同一个敏感位置，难以置信的快感立刻将你抛上了高处，却在暂时的撤退时又拖拽你坠入深渊，紧接着的一波一波欲浪打得你晕头转向，你在反复起伏的惊涛骇浪里跌跌撞撞，无尽的愉悦超越了所有理性。

过多的生物信号让神经系统超负荷运转，你恍惚里分不清被肿胀硬物撑满填充到极限后到底是痛楚还是快乐，亦或者两者皆有。

你根本压抑不住无意识中的吟鸣冲动，好几次叫出了声来。你面红耳赤，觉得羞耻，便咬住了手背，将呜咽闷回喉头，过了一会儿换成了手指，留下一排排牙印，自己把自己弄得涎液侧漏，淫淫靡靡。

含含糊糊的呻吟在他听来就像奶猫撒娇，他眯着眼睛欣赏着你的色气迷离的神情，暂时退了出来，抬搞了你的腰，拨开丘壑，端详着不能闭合的粉嫩穴口。

超载的刺激让你失去了合拢腿的能力，敞开交合处让他观赏使得你感觉自己仿佛是解剖台上的青蛙，所有一切都袒露在了他的面前，失去了一直以来保护你不被窥视的外壳，

你朦胧珠光，视线模糊，有种泪眼汪汪执手相望的委屈模样。

你这样看起来，就像我在强奸未成年。

他的声音有些沙哑了。

很糟糕的想法。

你声转九弯，拖着意味深长的懒音。

更想知道把你操到动弹不得是什么景象了。

他居然端着大义凛然的腔调，说着羞耻的内容。

就怕你没本事操死我。

你火上浇油。

你有年轻人得天独厚的绵延体力。

他有年长者驾轻就熟的丰富经验。

拭目以待。

他说。

他拿手指撩开你那汗水泡了长长额发，四十五度完美弧度的笑看起来和蔼可亲，手下却快准狠地勾着你的腰把你翻了过去。

你猝不及防，面朝草地俯身在地上，被他掰开了臀瓣，长剑归鞘，猛然后入。

这个体位让他的性器可以最大限度嵌套进你的身体，直接一捅到底，没至根部。你觉得都快被顶到胃了，呜咽着，抓在草丛里的十指陷入了泥土之中。

不甘心束手就擒，你屏息收腹，夹臀力绞，他颤了颤发出了闷哼。

你有几分得意，扬起脸，摇曳着盈盈一握的腰，找着舒服的角度主动摆动起来，高昂着的精巧器具随着晃荡。

你想起来要去套弄自己，加速推向顶峰，可被他阻止，手腕拽到后腰反剪着动弹不得。

你不满地回身扭头瞪他，眼波流转，媚态天成。

他心念一动，埋头咬住了你下唇，同时巴掌扇在了你雪肌凝脂的两瓣屁股，印下不消散的红痕。

你红了眼，却无力挣扎，他把你的轻呼全吞了去，啃咬着你鲜活的唇，汲取养分，还嫌不够，还要掠夺占据更多，腰间顶胯的动作越发凶狠，榨出汁来，从操松了的小口里漫溢，滴落草间。

绵绵不绝的情潮拍打着脆弱的防线，冲顶与巴掌交替鞭挞着你身体内外，你咿咿呀呀地浪叫着，香艳之极。

待到你终于败退，受不了地哽咽着呼唤他的名字，讨饶哀求允许你达到彼岸，他才松开了你的手，替你把握着前段套弄起来。

你很快就在他的手下飞跃上了高潮巅峰，没有焦距的眼中有星光灿烂，有烟火绽放，身体不由你控制地抽搐，痉挛着射了他一手，他也趁机释放了隐忍已久的冲动，结束了这场不在计划中的意外性事。

你们精疲力尽，沉溺在余韵里久久不能平复。

等到你回神的时候，夜幕早已低垂，几盏路灯从远处透来隐隐蒙光。

昼夜温差变化挺大，你有点哆嗦，他敞开大衣把你罩在怀里，你却担心蹭脏了他的楚楚衣冠。

你扭了两下没能成功从他怀里爬出来，到底还是腰酸背痛，暗中发誓再也不要搞野战，又在犯愁等下怎么出校门。

你望他。

他的头发乱了，神态疲倦，你忽然有些愧疚。

若不是情愫相依他何必冒了捅破天的风险在这里满足你的逼迫索取？

你软软地道：对不起。

他倒是没料到拧巴如你还会说抱歉。

事至于此，本就是有他纵容。

年少者的意气本就是很难评价的东西，如果在妄为之后还能有及时的清醒自省，那是真的可口。

他把头放在你的肩膀，咬着你耳朵：知错能改，善莫大焉。

就不一定会改。

你想。

然后你转移话题，道：等下你怎么出去？

他看穿你，不揭破，顺着说：堂堂正正走出去。

结果是他背着你出了校门，遇到门卫询问，就说你拉肚子到腿软送你去医院看病。

你全程都把头埋在他的围巾里遮住脸，丢不起这个人，还好没遇上认识的，虽然你现在还没有熟人。

查寝那边是他打电话给你班主任糊弄过去的。

你没想到的是他带你去了周边一个小区，塞了一把钥匙给你，让你不想住校的时候别乱跑，来这边落脚。

然后他会隔三差五的来这里给你上课。

他会教你文质彬彬地发表意见或是与人交流，他会教你有理有节地反讽抗议与拒绝抵抗，他会教你风骨也会教你妥协，他会教你各种在行业里前进的技巧，但这几天，他只想教你，关于怎么进行安全性行为，以及如何在这个前提下去探索一些边缘乐趣。

我是有计划的。

他说。

现在你信了。


End file.
